Stupid Boy
by InvestInLove
Summary: Repost. Non EO, but EO is implied. Very Sad. Songfic to Stupid Boy by Keith Urban


Stupid Boy

**My first non-EO fic. It goes with the song, and I wanted to write it. WARNING: It will be sad. (This was started way back in August, and its now November, but I wanted to finish it.) Oh, and the song is Stupid Boy by Keith Urban. I had to repost this. Something must NOT have worked the first time.**

_Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different_

Olivia walked into her apartment. It had been a hard day at work, not because of the case, which had been pretty much over after their number one suspect admitted to the crime, but because of Elliot…

She figured it had to do with Kathy, like it always had been, but this time his mood had been ten times worse than it had ever been before.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh_

He had almost made her cry, but she didn't want to show weakness in front of him. She wondered if he even knew how much pain he was causing her when he treated her like that.

Her cell phone rang, and before she even looked, she knew it was Elliot. She ignored it, not because she didn't want to talk to him, but because she just felt like…she couldn't. It would hurt way too much to talk to him.

_So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down_

She sat on her couch for a while, and finally decided what she had to do. No more chances for Elliot from then on. The next time he decided to blow up on her, she would ask for a new partner. Dealing with him was not an option anymore.

She turned off the TV and turned her cell phone off, hoping there would be no emergency that night. If there was, she knew she would be in a lot of trouble, but seeing Elliot's number pop all night was even worse. Even though it was pretty early, she decided to go to bed, hoping maybe the next day Elliot would be in a better mood.

_She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy_

The next day when Olivia walked into work, Elliot was already there. He was sitting at his desk, on the phone, and whatever he was talking about didn't seem like it was going good.

"Here goes nothing." Olivia thought as she walked over to her desk, hoping Elliot would get himself under control before getting off the phone.

No such luck.

After he got off the phone, he didn't even look up at her. He instantly looked down at his desk and pretended to be interested in his paper work, but Olivia could tell he would blow soon. Just hopefully not at her…

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah

It wasn't long before Elliot got another call. This time it was talking about a case. After getting the location, he mumbled to Olivia that they had a case, so she grabbed her coat and followed Elliot out.

"What's the case?" Olivia asked once they walked out.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "They just said it had to do with a 15 year old girl."

Olivia sighed. If it was about kids, it would remind Elliot of his kids, and that never ended well.

They got in the car and rode all the way to the apartment where the case was in awkward silence. Olivia wanted to ask him what the phone call had been about earlier that morning, but she didn't want to upset him.

_Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy_

When they got to the apartment, they got out of the car. "Uhh what apartment is it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot mumbled something Olivia couldn't hear. She didn't ask him to repeat it. She would find out soon enough.

When they got up to the door, Elliot showed the security guard his badge and told him he needed apartment 304. The guard let him in and they went up the elevator, still not saying anything to each other.

When they got to the apartment, there was no noise coming from inside. Elliot banged on the door. "Police! Open up!"

A man looking like he was in the mid 30s opened the door. "There was a call to 911 from this apartment." Elliot said.

The man looked confused, then sighed. "It was probably my son playing another dumb prank." He rolled his eyes. "Jeffrey!" He yelled.

An 11 or 12 year old boy came out. "Did you call 911?" He asked angrily.

"It was just a joke…" The boy started.

"Sorry for wasting your time officers, I think I can take care of it from here." The man slammed the door in Elliot and Olivia's faces, so they turned and walked back to the elevator.

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone_

"Kids these days." Olivia said as they got back in the car. "They never know when to stop."

"Mmm." Elliot mumbled without looking at her.

"What's wrong with you Elliot?" Olivia asked. "You've been a jackass all day…well, what am I saying, not just all day, its been like this for a long time Elliot…will you please just tell me-,"

"Shut up, Olivia." Elliot said. "If it was any of your damn business I would have told you."

Olivia sat there, amazed. Elliot never talked to her like that, especially not with so much…hate in his voice. It was the last straw. She couldn't deal with him anymore.

Once they got to the station, Olivia grabbed her coat and left without saying a word to anyone. Elliot started after her as she walked out the door. He knew it was his fault, if he could just keep himself under control, maybe Olivia wouldn't want to out of his life.

He stayed at his desk for a few more minutes, then realized if he wanted her back, he would have to take action. He knew what he had to do. He left the precinct and headed over to Olivia's apartment.

_Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees_

Olivia sat down on her couch, a million feelings running through her head. She felt relieved, in a way, because she knew what she was going to do the next day. No more being partners with Elliot. She was going to ask Cragen to reassign her.

Another part of her was sad, even depressed. Elliot had always been her best friend, and she was going to lose him, but maybe being away from him would be better than being with him. Maybe they needed some time apart.

Suddenly, a knock on her apartment door awakened her from her thoughts. "Liv, I need to talk to you!" It was Elliot.

She debated it for a while, then went and opened the door. He could probably tell she had been crying from the redness of her eyes, but that didn't matter then.

"Well?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately, its just Kathy and the divorce, and everything. I just don't know what to do and I've been taking it out on you. I'm an idiot. You didn't deserve any of what I've put you through. I just hope that you still want to be friends. Maybe you won't forgive me right away but-,"

"Elliot, save it." Olivia said. "I think we need some time apart. Maybe after a while, I'll be able to be friends with you again, and maybe even forgive you but…

"Liv, please. I'm not going to act like this anymore. I swear to you, I'm going to do my best to-,"

"I'm sorry Elliot. I'm asking Cragen to reassign me tomorrow." She sucked in a breath. "Goodbye Elliot." She slammed the door, leaving Elliot standing out in the hallway, a look of shock on his face.

"I lost her…" He whispered, as he turned and walked away from the woman he loved apartment. "And she's never coming back…"

_She's never coming back to me_

* * *

**I can't believe I just wrote that. I really can't. This is my longer oneshot yet. I can't believe this. It's the second thing I've written lately that I actually LIKE. My writing must be getting better :). I AM STILL AN EO FAN!!!!!!!!!!!! That will not change, but writing this was pretty fun. I'm going to have another Non-EO songfic out soon, just a warning :). THE HUG IN PATERNITY WAS AMAZING! Hugs say more than words. My new saying :). But anyway, R & R.**


End file.
